thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel Does it Again
'Diesel Does it Again '''is the first episode of the twelfth season. Plot (From now on the intro is the standard Season 1-7 Thomas & Friends intro with Adventures on Rails logo, and MainLineEngines as narrator and director, and episode title as Thomas goes under bridge) Duck was finding difficult through the 1960s to construct the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh Branch and shunt at Tidmouth. So, construction was slowing down, and the Fat Controller was starting to consider abondining the plans. "If only I had bought Dennis, I would not have a problem," the Fat Controller told Henry, Gordon, James, and Duck one day, "then Duck could concentrate more. Dennis was lazy at first, but he learned his lesson." "Why not borrow an engine from BR?" asked Henry, "I know it's mostly Diesels now, but out of 996, what's the chance we get..." He paused there, and the engines agreed. "So what's all about this 'Diesel' nonsense?" asked Dodger one day he came down delivering coal to Tidmouth, in the recent years Vicarstown Coal Mines had gotten a new logo and so with that he had been repainted NWR black. The first day he came out his paint was shining, but when he came down to Tidmouth he was half covered in coal. "Well, I think you and Delete were on loan to the National Railway Museum in 1956," Gordon said, "but a visiting Diesel came and..." "I didn't appreciate being called 'Old Square Wheels'" Henry began. "Galloping Sausage I was," Gordon continued. "Do you think I'm 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron'?" asked James. Dodger paused dramatically. "Yes." "You dirty, grubby, little engine!" James retorted. "Even so, those are rude names," Dodger continued. "Yes," agreed Henry, "luckily there's only... whatever the percentage of 1 out of 996 chance that Diesel comes back to Sodor." (horn honks and Diesel's theme begins to play) "Did you hear that?" James asked. "I did I'm not deaf," Henry replied. "Oh! It must be the new Diesel," Dodger said. "No. It sound familiar," James added. Gordon and Henry listened closely. "Luckily, I've taken the time to memorize all the whistles and horns of engines, buses, lorries, boats, airplanes, and Diesels," James added suspensefully. "Wait, are you implying that?..." Gordon asked, shocked. "Yes." A familiar BR Class 08 rolled towards them. "Diesel!" "I'm back!" Diesel smirked, "and better than ever." The Fat Controller came out to greet the 'new' arrival. "Welco..." he paused and was left shocked. "How the... Diesel! How did you get sent?" "Well, let's just say I was selected to come." "I clearly told them what number you were." "Hmm. Number. Well, to be honest, we 08s are going through a renumbering process, and so right now I'm carrying the number 1, since I was the first of my class built." "I will be seeing to it," the Fat Controller said annoyed, and entered his office. The big engines and Dodger immediately headed for Tidmouth Sheds whilst Diesel waited for orders. "Duck will not be happy when he finds this out," Gordon said. "What does Duck have to do with 'Old Square Wheels', 'Rusty Red Scrap Iron', and 'Galloping Sausage'?" asked Dodger. "Well, you see Diesel came on trial, and after an embarrasment with trucks, he framed Duck for calling us those names. Oddly enough on the Western Region 08s replaced the 57xx class," Henry explained. "What's all this about Diesel?" asked Duck (Big engines clear throat) "Please explain Dodger," pleaded Gordon. "Well, according to my friends 'ere. Well, Diesel has returned," Dodger spoke up. "What? But the Fat Controller sent him ''packing." Duck exclaimed. "Well, I wish you luck then. I have to head back to Vicarstown," and Dodger set off. Diesel was put to work. "Hurry up," ordered Gordon, "my passengers are waiting." Diesel jerked foward and bumped into Gordon. "Ouch!" cried Gordon and the coaches. He played many tricks on the engines often delaying them, so the Fat Controller sent him to Knapford Harbour. Some China Clay trucks had arrived from Brendam, and Diesel was to shunt them. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" cried the trucks. "Move!" growled Diesel, and he pushed them too fast... into the sea! The Fat Controller was not impressed. Most of the china clay was lost at sea along with nine trucks. The next day, his mischeif continued by bumping Percy, going down the line to Anopha Quarry by having to rescue a broken down Toby, and breaking a fence at Ffarquhar whilst shunting trucks. Thomas was not happy with the mess on his Branch Line. Next evening, he was shunting some trucks at Knapford Harbour, but wasn't paying attention... and... "Oh no! The crane supports are broken! We must get stablizers!" shouted the workmen. Percy and Duck worked quickly to help the crane not fall down, and in the end they were declared 'heros'. "I'm very pleased with both of you. You shall both recieve new coats of paint tomorrow," the Fat Controller said. "Thank you, Sir." "As for you," he went on, turning his full attention to Diesel (Diesel's theme begins to play), "you shall leave my railway right now." "But Sir," Diesel protested. "No buts. The plan has been abondened." And with that Diesel rolled away. To be continued... (End credits roll with Diesel's theme still playing) Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Dodger *Diesel *Thomas (non-speaking role) *Percy (non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *Edward (cameo) *Daisy (cameo) *Delete (mentioned) Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes